joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Jayden Sarah Burns
Jayden Sarah Burns is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. She is the brother of the next potential heir to Zarvokian faction leader, as well as the daughter to the current faction leader. Although she does not hold an official rank in the military, Jayden has been known to be deployed within military missions and engagements (usually alongside her brother) at her own consent. Basic Info Birth Name: Jayden Sarah Burns Age: 15 Gender: Female Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 5 Inches Weight: 71 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan (Normal) Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): August 13th, 3222 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Member) Nicknames: Sis' (used by her brother) LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 4 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 6 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 3 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Jayden Sarah Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian, weighing about seventy one pounds, while also standing at three foot and five inches tall, while also having cyan eyes, along with having curled-down spines (simply put: Amy spines), some red hair on her forehead, and a small breast size (or an A bust size). Her Mecha Emerald II would be present in the right pocket of any leggings she wears, with her DR-32 Plasma War-Axe (or rather it's handle) being attached to her left hip via a red holster, her M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter also being attached to her left hip on the same holster, while her Modified DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor being attached to her right hip via a orange holster, while she wears a red crystal silver ring on her right hand's ring finger. Standard Attire Jayden usually wears a mint cream T-shirt that is mostly worn underneath a pale turquoise sweater with two goldenrod buttons on the top center along with two dark red horizontal lines along the bottom center and across her sleeves while having no apparent exterior pockets, along with medium blue sweatpants with brown exterior pockets, a green horizontal line going across the upper leggings as well as a gold horizontal line going across the very bottom, dark red gloves with a single green vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are), and green shoes with a brown vertical line going across the center with a pale turquoise accent on the bottom. Alternate Attires Alternate Attire #1 ??? Formal Attire Alternatively, Jayden may opt to wear her formal attire, which she wears the same mint cream T-shirt underneath a little black dress that have deep pink dots in the middle of the dress, going from the top to the very bottom, while wearing black dress shoes, the same dark red gloves on her hands, and can opt to wear a violet orchid flower on her left ear (if she's out on a date with someone, she'll choose to wear it on her right ear). Personality Social Wise Jayden has a rather interesting personality when it comes to socializing, as she is primarily a very kind, playful, and friendly individual towards almost everyone... though one could say that she is too '''friendly, as she tends to cling onto people she deems as friends, while being especially clingy towards her brother (as the two have a close bond) and close relatives/friends; this is because Jayden has an addiction to affection itself that she can really never get enough of. While one could say she is an extrovert, she doesn't seem to clash towards other extroverts as she doesn't seek to be the center of attention (not intentionally anyway). She also enjoys it when others refer to her as adorable and treat her as such, though never to an extent to where it gets... "dirty." To put it simply: Jayden is basically friendly (to the point of being clingy) and kind towards everyone she comes across, especially towards friends and family, and loves being adorable. Combat Wise In terms of combat, Jayden's usual playful and friendly manner is suddenly replaced with serious bravery. While not as tactical and strategic like her brother, she upholds a defensive-supportive combat type, preferring to support others in combat with sentries and barricades and healing stations while also going on the defensive when she suddenly becomes the target... though while a rare occurrence, she will sometimes go on the offensive as well. Unlike her brother, she does not possess a short temper when things aren't going her way in a fight, prompting the chances of a rage ascension to be lower. To put it simply: Jayden is mainly the one to support her allies rather than be out on the front lines with her gadgets and whatnot. Preferences Likes: Her brother, Milkshakes, Ham Sandwiches, Affection/Hugs, Being adorable in general, Cooking, ??? Dislikes: People mistaking her constant affection as lewd, her Enraged Insanity, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Brother, Closely Bonded * Adex Zarvok Burns Close * Savanna Verdia Burns (Deceased), Close * Nora Greene "Stepmother" Allies/Friends * Marilyn Bagley Regis Friend * Sir Charles the Hedgehog Friend * Connie Ethel Darden Mentor * Cream the Rabbit Friend * Advisto Metronia Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Hope Kintobor Acquaintance * Sara Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostile * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons DR-32 Plasma War-Axe The DR-32 Plasma War-Axe is an advanced melee weapon that consists of an Axe-head made out of Plasma. Because of the plasma, the Axe can deal a considerable amount of damage to others, even able to get through most types of armor (as Plasma is an Anti-Armor component), even able to deal considerable amounts of burn damage. The War-Axe can even be thrown to deal damage from a short distance, though this course is not recommended as the axe does not resemble a tomahawk. M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter Sword The M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, an antimatter blade on the left of the handle with a dark matter blade on the right. The antimatter blade is much more lethal than the dark matter blade, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with matter, with the dark matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Gadgets/Items Modified DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor The modified variation of the DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor is a construction device that allows it's user to construct support 'structures' from Atoms. The DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor is designed to construct only 3 structures: the DC-ST Automated Sentry, the DC-HS Healing Station, and the DC-DB Barricade. The DC-24 itself is a wearable backpack with a extendable tube, with said backpack carrying enough mass and energy reserves to construct two structures before needing to acquire more. The modified variation allows the construction of two structures per type regardless of the amount of mass and energy reserves. The extendable tube acts as both a construction device, and deconstruction, with both methods involve shooting out a beam that's concentrated upon an intended target. In terms of construction, the beam will use the DC-24's mass and energy reserves to materialize one of the structures that the user wishes to build, though this process takes time. In terms of deconstruction, the beam will break down and suck in the intended target into convertible amounts of mass (and energy if possible); simply put it acts like a vacuum in a way - this process also takes time. Modified DC-ST Automated Sentry The modified variation of the DC-ST is an automated sentry that is lightly armored, but moderately shielded, with it being armed with two Anti/Dark Matter autocannons, along with a explosive napalm/EMP missile launcher, of which makes the sentry useful against both infantry and vehicles. However, due to it's light armor, once exposed from it's shields the sentry can easily be destroyed. Modified DC-HS Healing Station The modified variation of the DC-HS Healing Station is a stationary structure that allows friendly units to be healed on the battlefield. Though while are only Organics are able to be healed, the healing rate on the station is vastly improved, now able to heal up more serious wounds at a faster rate. The structure however is still left with it's light armor, and even with it's modification of light shielding, it can still be easy to destroy it. Modified DC-HS DB Defensive Barricade The modified variation of the DC-DB Defensive Barricade is a heavily armored/Shielded structure that serves as cover for friendlies to use when no other cover or very little is available in combat. The structure can tank a massive amount of damage, though it is prone to armor/shield piercing rounds, and enough damage will eventually result in the barricade's destruction. Mecha Emerald II (For more info regarding this item, please refer to the item's main page: The Mecha Emerald) The Mecha Emerald II is a mechanical artificial emerald developed by Hope Kintobor at the request of Jayden's brother, using the original to duplicate the emerald. The emerald grants Jayden the ability to access her super ascension at anytime in a fight, as well as granting her a personal "bubble-shield" that is powered and made out of negative and positive chaos energy, able to block from most sorts of attacks with a maximum of fourteen hits, of which said shield can disperse a Mach one shockwave upon collapsing, though it could also manually disperse a Mach two shockwave as the expense of a longer shield replenishment time. Abilities Abnormal Speed (Inherited Solo Ability) Being the daughter of Adex Zarvok Burns, she was able to inherit one of his abilities. Having the ability of Abnormal Speed, Jayden can run to speeds that even surpass her father's, clocking up a maximum speed of 230 MPH, with an acceleration speed of 135 MPH. Because of this speed, she is able to inflict greater damage with her speed, especially with her melee weapons. However, greater speed usually means for higher stamina consumption, and Jayden is no exception. Because of this, she usually tends to keep her pace at half of her maximum speed, only going full speed when the situation gets dire. Enraged Insanity (Solo Ability) Enraged Insanity is an ability that appears uncommonly within the Sentrium subspecies, as Sentriums with LOT levels 4 - 6 have access to it. The ability is usually a last-ditch effort used by those who have the ability when they are wounded to a certain point or lost a certain amount of stamina. Upon activation of this ability, the person's stamina will be completely replenished, as well as getting a max stamina increase, as well as an increased damage/power output with their Sentrium abilities, while affected by a stamina consumption that decreases their stamina overtime. The person's eyes will go from full irises to simple small circles (dots) that will decrease in size the longer the ability is active, which also acts as a representation on how powerful the person is getting; the smaller the dots are, the stronger the person's power gets, as well as slower stamina consumption rate. However, there are also a couple of notable drawbacks with this ability besides stamina consumption. For one, as the name of the ability implies, leaves the user completely insane once the ability is active, which will result in the user from making very rash decisions in battle, while going to every length to kill the person they're fighting. The user also this has a set time duration until the ability's effects wear off, specifically a maximum of seven minutes. Once the ability's effects wear off, the user is left completely exhausted, leaving them unable to fight any longer. The ability's effects will also wear off if the user calms down to a certain point as the ability is only active in any of their rage ascensions which may save them from exhaustion, though given the user's insanity, this is a rare case to happen. Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with her brother: Joshua Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Jayden and Joshua, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Ascensions Dark Sentrium (1st Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Jayden's rage ascension, which is only accessible if she reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. While Jayden doesn't have a temper in battle unlike her brother, her rage ascension can activate at any given point in battle, even in casual conversation provided she's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, she will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where she is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Jayden's appearance hasn't really changed much, safe for the fact that her eye color is replaced with black sclera with cyan irises, which is only possible because of her Sentrium heritage. Other than that, her appearance is basically the same. Livid Sentrium (2nd Rage Ascension) Livid Sentrium is the second (and last) level of Jayden's Rage Ascension, which is accessible when her anger/rage reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: '''Livid Sentrium). As Jayden has a LOT level of four, the changes for her to be in this ascension is not as high as one would expect, though some things are able to influence her rage, such as seeing any of her friends injured... or worse, killed. If the appropriate circumstances apply, Jayden's rage can even skip the first level of her rage ascension, though that is also a rare case. Within this ascension, her already accessed abilities of dark energy and teleportation are enhanced to be more powerful, her dark energy getting a large power spike while she can teleport seventy feet now in this state. She also gains basic level telekinesis abilities, consisting of only telekinetic levitation and telekinetic pushing. Despite having only basic telekinetic abilities, Jayden is able to move objects with an equal mass to a couple of small buildings with the motion of her hands, though depending on the mass of the object it will consume some amount of stamina. Her appearance from her first level has barely changed as well, with her cyan irises being changed to orange within this state, with no other noticeable changes. This ascension is considered to be the most powerful state she can ever achieve, despite having a copy of the Mecha Emerald. "Mecha Emerald" Ascension (Super Ascension) (For more info of this ascension, refer to the Mecha Emerald page linked above) The Mecha Emerald ascension is Jayden's only super ascension that she can access on-hand, due to her possession of a duplicate Mecha Emerald. Upon activating the Mecha Emerald's overdrive function, she activates the ascension, which grants her shield double strength and durability as the chaos energy within the emerald gaining a large power spike upon activation which allows for fewer energy consumption, along with strengthening any chaos abilities. The ascension has a maximum of a five minute time limit without the aid of power rings however. Signature/Special Attacks TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Advanced Equipment Jayden possesses a multitude of advanced, Zarvokian equipment, ranging from her M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter sword, to the supportive modified DC-24 Mobile Atom Constructor, which will give her an edge in battle against some opponents. Skilled in Melee (Axes and Swords) During her time being separated from her brother and father, she gained the liking of Melee combat, specifically with a blade and/or axehead. As such, she convinced her grandfather to help train her with such a year before her reunification, of which she continues to train with her brother. Weaknesses Jayden has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Jayden has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Not Far Away from Home * The Awakening * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Backstory/History (3222 - Present) Toddler Years and Tragedy (3222 - 3224) TBA Separation (3222 - 3237) TBA Reunion (3237) Keter - Zarvok War (3237 - 3238) TBA Gallery